A tangible user interface (“TUI”) can be defined as a user interface (“UI”) in which a user interacts with digital information by manipulation of a physical object. Users may interact with these TUI's by stepping on them, jumping on them, touching them, or tapping them with a device. Because users are accustomed with tangibly manipulating objects in their physical environment, TUIs allow users to extend these manipulations to virtual environments. Conventionally, TUI systems have been used for entertainment, learning and for physical fitness. Some conventional TUIs are static, with fixed shapes. Others conventional TUIs are dynamic, and can be configured into a myriad of shapes depending on a user preference. These dynamic conventional TUIs cannot be changed for a specific application after they have been configured for the specific requirement.
Needs exist for a dynamic TUI that can be configured based on a user's preference into a myriad of shapes or configurations each time a user interacts with a specific computer application.